I Choose Life
by StCC
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are on the run from Konoha.  Why, though?  Oneshot, SasuNaru, my first yaoi even though it isn't much.  Don't flame me if it's bad, please.


**A/N A MESSAGE TO ALL FANGIRLS READING THIS!!! Before you read, I strongly suggest you go to the cartoon doll emporium. Then, go to anime dolls. Then, click on Naruto or Itachi's picture. You can either A. Dress them up how you like, or B. Stare at the basic picture with them wearing nothing but boxers and get a nosebleed. So… Yeah. I AM NOT CRAZY! -runs around screaming, "THE ASYLUM SHALL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"-**

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the crowded street. "So, how long are we going to stay like this?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean remain hidden?" Naruto replied. "Possibly… Forever."

"It isn't fair. I understand why _I _have to be treated as a criminal, but you had to leave, or you would have been unjustly killed by the council!"

The streets were not Fire Country's. It was a completely foreign land, and Naruto and Sasuke has hoped that Konoha's shinobi would never go there. Recently, Naruto had left the village after being threatened with death by one of the council members. He left, and became a missing nin. He has also gone and killed Orochimaru right after, helping Sasuke to see sense.

"I wish I had stayed, sometimes," Naruto whispered. "Better to die a Konoha shinobi than live a coward."

"You aren't a coward, Naruto," Sasuke comforted. Naruto's former-rival was now his best of all friends. He completely understood Naruto, and Naruto understood him.

"I wish we could go back. I haven't even stared at that forehead protector in weeks," Naruto sighed.

"Too painful, I know," Sasuke agreed. "Hey, wait! Naruto, hide!" He pulled Naruto into an alley.

"What?" Naruto growled.

"Look!" Sasuke mouthed to him. Naruto turned around and gasped. He immediately moved back as far as possible.

"It's Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Neji, and Kiba!" Naruto gasped.

"Yes, now shut up, idiot, or we'll be discovered!"

They both held their breath s they waited for their friends to pass. "Close call. We should go home to the apartment and stay inside until we can be sure they're gone."

"No good. They might be on a mission to find us. Did you see the ANBU mask poking out of Sakura's backpack?"

"What?" Naruto looked again to find that he was right. "Okay, stay here the rest of the day! I don't know!"  
"Just stay quiet! NO!" he banged his head against the wall and moaned, "Neji's using Byakugan! This is bad!"

"No kidding!" Naruto snapped, grabbed Sasuke roughly by the wrist, and jumped on top of the roof, dragging his rival along.

"Naruto! Stop! What pair of normal people go jumping across roofs? We'll bring attention to ourselves!"

"It's either that or have Neji see us!"

"He already has! They're following us!" Sasuke warned, breaking free of Naruto's grip and speeding up.

"No! We have to keep moving! Faster!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto! Wait up!" Saskura called. "I have some questions for you and Sasuke! You're both wanted as S-class ninja!"

"HURRY, LOSER!" Sasuke ordered.

"I'M HURRYING!" Naruto spat, doing a hand seal. "Grab onto me, little show-off, I'll use the Kyuubi's chakra to speed us up!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm firmly as Naruto blinked, his eyes now red with black slits. "Let's go!" He went at least five times as fast as before, having Sasuke constantly yell at him, "Not _too _fast, Naruto! I can't hang on at this rate!"

"Naruto!" Lee called. "Come back! We only want to question you two!"

"Lies!" Naruto called, and Sasuke yelped, "Look out!"

Before he knew what was happening, Naruto found himself charging headfirst into Neji. "Ah… How… Stay away from us!" Naruto barked.

"I don't want to hurt you, Naruto," Neji said as the rest of the Konoha ninja caught up.

"We're the one who should be telling _you _that!" Sasuke replied angrily.

"Both of you calm down! If you don't, we have to kill you immediately!" Kiba informed them.

"You'd kill us in the end anyway…" Naruto growled, "If you could, that is."

"We can kill you without a problem!" Kiba shouted.

"Naruto," Hinata addressed quietly. "We know why Sasuke left, but why you?"

"You want to know?" Naruto asked. "Hmph. The village actually wonders why I left? After all, I'm a demon to them. Why do they care? But if you must know… The council wanted my death, plain and simple. It was a matter of life or death, and I choose life… With Sasuke."

"Naruto…"

**A/N I may update a lot later, but this also may just remain a oneshot. Who knows? Anyway, this isn't actual SUPER yaoi, just a little SasuNaru stuff, not even a kiss, but I SHALL write a yaoi oneshot later on. Anyway… Yeah.**


End file.
